The subject matter disclosed herein relates to displaying a flag.
Individuals and businesses display flags on a regular basis. Typically, flags are displayed on vertical masts or ones that make a forty-five degree angle with a vertical structure, such as an exterior wall of a home. When flags are left outdoors during weather conditions such as rain, heavy winds, and dust storms, the condition of the flag material can deteriorate. Preventing this deterioration has required frequent and inconvenient removal and resetting. Thus, a convenient and effective way to display a flag over a long period of time would be appreciated.